Until recently, all but the simplest surgical procedures required the physician to make a large opening in the human body in order to expose the area requiring surgical repair. Today instruments are available that allow for viewing of internal body regions through a small puncture wound without exposing the entire body cavity. These instruments, called endoscopes, can be used in conjunction with specialized surgical instruments to detect, diagnose, and repair areas of the body that previously required open surgery to access.
Some surgical instruments used in endoscopic procedures are limited by the manner in which they access the areas of the human body in need of repair. In particular, the instruments may not be able to access tissue or organs located deep within the body or that are in some way obstructed. Also, many of the instruments are limited by the way they grasp tissue, apply a suture, or recapture the needle and suture. Furthermore, many of the instruments are complicated and expensive to use due to the numerous parts and/or subassemblies required to
make them function properly. Suturing remains a delicate and time-consuming aspect of most surgeries, including those performed endoscopically.